


Monster, My Love

by Bitway



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post canon, a little chat between the two thats all, little thing for me to kick start wanting to write more of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: He thinks he's a monster. She doesn't.





	Monster, My Love

"Sometimes, I wonder…how you could still love a monster like me?"

It's something he didn't want to voice-  _ever_. It was meant to be only in his thoughts, kept to himself and shared with no one. It was his secret, his thoughts to be carried alone. But, she simply would not allow it.

Timpani had seen through his facade, noticed the small ticks that he used to give off when a terrible thought plagued his mind. Timpani had seen it before. While she might not have wanted to believe it true at first, the signs would not disappear.

And she couldn't leave her husband to deal with those thoughts alone.

"You're not a monster."

The words slipped passed her lips so smoothly and with ease. As if she knew that her statement was correct. He didn't believe so. Yet, she defied his horrid thoughts of himself. She was willing to see past his actions, to forgive him.

Blumiere was a lucky man.

"I've done terrible things in my rage, I am sure you're well aware of that." A pause as his hand is raised to his chest. Those blazing eyes cast down as guilt crept up. "Dimensions I've shattered, people I've harmed, others lied to."

He could go on and on, write up a list if she desired. It had been many years since he played the role of Count Bleck. That history could not be undone.

"Blumiere," she utters the name, softly yet sternly. Her hand reaches out to his, slowly removing it from his chest. Timpani waits until his eyes are upon her. "Monsters are terrible beings, but you're not one. A monster doesn't feel like you do. They can't see their past actions and find fault in them. I know it must be hurting you, but I want you to know that that makes you different. It makes you human."

Dark lips begin to curl upward. It's a small one, a smile, but one nonetheless. He even lets out a soft chuckle. Her power to shine a ray of light on him was tremendous.

"You forget that I am not human."

"I know. And I love you, no matter what you may be."

His breath is held, his hand tightening around hers. A new wish to make crosses his mind- to ensure her happiness. No, he'd see to that himself. He'd make sure of it.

"Thank you, my dear. I can't forget what I've done and I will apologize to those I've wronged…no matter how many years it takes."

"You won't be alone, Blumiere. I'll help you."

"Yes, with you by my side, I think that will make things easier."

_I could never thank you enough, my dear Timpani._

Whilst unspoken for now, they will be said later. He wants her to hear that, wants it to be shared, wants her to never forget how much she meant to him.

Of course, she already knew what he wanted to say. His look gave it all away. She'll wait to hear it, she was patient.


End file.
